Lost and Found, other way around
by Dirty Twin
Summary: LL. What could,should have happend in the episode Lost and Found when Luke and Lorelai were viewing the apartment. Please read and review. Ch.7 up!Finished
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **hey there everyone again. Im back. yeah I decided to write more, sorry ;)

Ok so this stopy is what I think: should, could, would, might happend in '_Lost and Found',_ so I hope youll like it and review after reading :D. There are original lines from the show, so I hope you dont mind thatthey are there, I was just playing with the idea.

Huge Thank you to Laura for beta.

oh and you might see and read my Scott Patterson/Lauren Graham fic, the link to the site is in my profile:) hope youll like it too

I own nothing like always, its sooo sad:(

ok go with the story:

* * *

Lorelai had arrived soon after Lukes call, he was waiting for her outside, arms crossed, grumpy as usual. She gave him a bright smile and his expresion softened.

"Thank God youre here" Luke told her as she walked to him.

"Always" she grinned at him. Seeing him that grumpy always made her laugh. "So this is the place" she asked him.

"This is the place" Luke nodded.

"So shouldnt we go inside and see?"

"Oh yeah of course" Luke said and showed her the way.

"It's a very quiet street and the owner keeps the building up beautifully. He hasn't remodeled it at all. Plus, I bet he could be persuaded to give the floor a little spruce if you like." Mary said leading Luke and Lorelai through the hall of the spacious apartment.

"Oh yeah, we'd like a spruce." Lorelai confirmed, looking around.

"A spruce is unnecessary." Luke said immediatly, not wanting Lorelai to start her "I love painting" speech, 'cause he knew it would end with them painting together again. _"Athough it wouldnt be that bad of an idea"_ Luke thought as he remembered their last time, when he almost…

"Hey, you never turn down a spruce." Lorelai smiled at him.

"She's right – listen to her." Mary said, looking at the banter of the couple before her. "_Funny people_" she thought

"Yeah, listen to me." Lorelia added

"You rarely give me a choice." Luke replied grumpy, althought he really enjoyed listening to her sometimes. _"Almost always"_ He thought.

Lorelai pulled Luke close to her, and hugged his arm lightly.

"Come here so I can lick your face". She said. '_Woah! I did not just say that."'_Lorelai thought. '_Im definitely not thinking about licking Lukes face! But he does have a nice face...'_

"What?" Luke asked shocked. "_What did she say? What the hell is wrong with her..? Not that you wouldnt like it Danes"_ The thought crossed his mind

"Now, I went over the square footage and the details of the lease with your husband this morning. Did he fill you in?" Mary interrupted them.

"_HUSBAND?_!" Both Luke and Lorelai thought.

"What? Oh no, we're –." Luke said immediatly, not wanting the woman thinking that they are something more than just friends, not that he would mind if they werent.

But Lorelai had other idea.

'_Luke as my husband? Haha that would be funny"'_

No, no, he didn't." Lorelai said hooking her arm with Lukes, so that they were even closer to each other. Luke just rolled his eyes. "But you know how men are." Lorelai continued, as Luke started to get a little more unconfortable. "The minute that ball game comes on, all the realities of life just go right out the window." Lorelai joked, as Luke only tightened his teeth.

"Don't I know it." Mary said, waving her hand.

"I mean, I could answer the door wrapped in cellophane but unless I was wearing a Yankees cap. . .ugh, he wouldn't even notice." Lorelai laughed a little thinking about the scenario.

"Jeeze," Luke sighed, rolling his eyes, thinking that she would definitely be the only thing he would concentrate on, but he didnt want to go any futher with that thought.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed Snuffy" Lorelai pouted at Luke , running her finger over his cheek. Luke just tried to make her stop; it was already enough for him.

"I'm just teasing. It'd be a Mets cap." Lorelai played along with her joke.

Luke decided then and there that it should be the end of this.

"Hey Mary, could you possibly leave me and little missus alone for just a minute?" He asked the woman hopefully.

"Why, of course." Mary smiled at them both, as Lorelai tightened her grip over Lukes arm.

"I promise we won't do anything dirty." She said. _"Hmmmm, dirty with Luke..?"_ she thought. _"Ok stop that Lorelai! Playing is fun, but this is too much! He's just your friend!"_

"Oh please, if my husband and I looked anything like the two of you, we'd never get dressed." Mary joked.

"Hmmm...undressed Luke...Naked! Luke..." Lorelai thought. "Ok youre way too far my friend what is wrong with you?" Lorelai thought.

"Ok, it has to stop!" Luke thought embaressed as idea of possibility naked Lorelai flashed his mind.

"Oh, you are bad!" Lorelai exclaimed, jumping a little bit.

"Let me just leave this rental agreement with you in case you decide to fill it out." Mary said hopefully.

"Thanks." Luke took the papers from her.

"Oh, I hope you take it. It's got a great vibe for a nice couple like you two." Mary said finally and left. Immediatly after that Luke pulled away from Lorelai, and took two steps back from her.

"Oh, thirteen different shades of red!" Lorelai joked poking him with her finger, loving how embarrassed he had.

"What is wrong with you?" Luke asked a little bit angry. It wasnt that he didnt like to be that close with her. The problem was that for her it was just a little play fun and he didnt like to be her little "toy". "Dirty!" Luke thought at that thought. "You spend too much time with her Danes!"

"You make it too easy." Lorelai laughed at him.

"By standing here?" Luke pointed at himself defensively.

"Oh, relax Snuffy. Let's talk. What do you think?"

"She used the word vibe." Luke made a face.

"About the apartment." Lorelai clarified.

"I don't know." Luke said defensively. He still thought about them playing a "marriage", and thought if that could ever happend for real.

"Okay then, break it down. List your concerns." Lorelai said. They talked a little about how the apartment was perfect for him acording to her, and how it wasnt acconding to Luke.

"Luke, you need to do this." Lorelai said finally. "You and Jess will kill each other if you stay in that place of yours."

"Yeah, but who knows how long he's gonna be here." Luke said, a little disappointed in his voice.

"Why? Did something happen?" Lorelai asked concerned. " Luke is too great guy, he doesnt deserve to be treated that way by that punk" she thought. "Great guy...? Well he is!" A voice in her head reassured her.

"No, but you never know." Luke added.

"No, you don't, but I think his mom sending his stuff is a pretty good sign." Lorelai tried to joke to lighten the mood.

And even if he does stay, it'll be only for another year, and then he'll go off to college or Attica or whatever, and it'll just be me again." Luke knew Stars Hollow, was the last place on earth Jess would like to be.

"Yeah, but - ." Lorelai tried, but Luke cut her off.

"And stuck with a new apartment, probably with neighbors I hate who are constantly cooking really strong smelling food." Luke started to rant a little.

"_I love ranting Luke..."_ Lorelai thought. "_Well not love! Cause its to big word, I enjoy it, very much, cause were friend and the word love doesnt match here, and wont match ever cause we are friends and thats all" _she bubbled in her mind.

"Okay, back up here." She said. "Yes, Jess may go off somewhere someday, but that doesn't mean you will be alone forever." _'I wonder with what kind of woman Lukes going to end?' _Lorelai thought, but immediatly felt something strange inside of her.

"I am not getting a pet." Luke said immediatly, althought he knew where this was leading.

"I'm talking about a lady friend." Lorelai clarified.

"Oh." Was all Luke could say at that.

Still feeling this streange feeling inside of her Lorelai added jokingly,

"A red-hot mama." '_Joke is always good' _she thought _'But not TOO hot_!' a little voice in her head added.

"Okay." Luke started to feel unconfortable again. Talking about this with Lorelai wasnt the best idea, when the only one he thought about was her.

"A big, pretty dish of lovin' with a spoon made especially for you." Lorelai played along, but the feeling was still nugging her in the bottom of her stomach.

"Boy, do I not feel good now." Luke said sarcasticaly. It always helped him hide what he really thought and felt.

"Luke, Rachel's not the only woman in the world for you." Lorelai finally said sincirely. But the thought of Rachel, made her feel even sicker. '_What is wrong with me?_' she thought. "You'll meet someone, someday -- probably at a Timberland store, you'll ask her out. You'll pick her up and take her on a patented Luke Danes night of romance -- juice bar followed by the batting cages -- and then you'll ask her back to your apartment." 'But I hope you dont Luke' she silently hope.

"Any amount of money if you stop right now." Luke said firmy, and inhaled deeply. He didnt want her to think about him that way. He didnt want to think about himself that way, cause the only woman he thought he might ask back to his place was the woman standing before him.

"You'll bring her back to your place, lead her upstairs to the apartment door. You pause, gaze into her eyes – the stage is set, fate is waiting." Lorelai said, imagimying Luke at this situation with The Other Woman!. "You open the door, and she sees your teeny, tiny apartment" She said with a little discussed, trying to forget about what she saw in her mind. "One room and no closet space and Jess' feet sticking up in the air 'cause you never did get rid of that body!"

"Stop, please." Luke said and grabbed her hand. He couldnt stand it. Did she really think he could be like this?

"And to make matters worse, she spots it: the single bed." Lorelai continued. _'Although it's good'_ she thought for a sec_. 'Tiny bed, means no sex! Stop right now Lorelai, youre not trying to be jealouse right?' _

"What's wrong with a single bed?" Luke become defensive, it was too much to talk about his love life and now this.

"You know what they say." Lorelai nodded.

"No, what do they say?"

"Never, ever date a guy who owns a single bed. It means he's not open to a commitment." Lorelai said confident, relife at her little discover. _'Its safe'_ she thought. _'What? Whats "it" to be safe?' _

"What?"

"It says there's no room in this life for anybody but me." Lorelai said clearly.

"No, it says there's no room in this bed for anyone but me." Luke insisted.

"Okay, see, that's not a whole lot better." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"This discussion is now over." Luke said firmly! "And by the way, theres only one woman I could ask to my apartment after a date!" He sliped accidently

"It is?" Lorelai asked couriousely, but thought that maybe it was better if she didnt asked.

Luke was so cought in the moment that he couldnt controle everything he was saying.

"Yes there is, and i definitely havent met her at timberland store. And she knows me good enough to know why I have a single bed and that there will always be a room in my life for her" Luke finally admitted, but then caught himself saying all this to her. Almost saing too much.

"Oh" was all Lorelai could say

"I mean...I...she ...you..." Luke didnt know what to say either.

'_What_ ?' Lorelai thought "What do you mean 'I', I mean 'you', I mean, you said 'you', but that was to me , so it means 'I'" she bubbled and didnt realise he was inches from her.

'You can do it Danes' Luke thought Lorelai straight in the eyes.

Lorelai could help herself but stare back at him. 'I never knew his eyes were that blue' she thought. They were closer and closer to one another. But then they both heard the door open and jumped away from yeach other, leaving at least 4 meters between.

"So what do you think" Mary asked when she walked in.

"You got a pen?" Luke asked Lorelai but didnt looked at her, he only wanted to end this as soon as possible, still thinking what could happend if Mary had went inside a minute later. "I'm not taking the spruce." He added smiling a little at Lorelai.

"Yes, you are." She smiled back at him, but still couldnt understand what happened between them not longer than a minute earlier.

TBC- if you only want ?

* * *

I hope you like it and it wasnt anything that bad, review and let me know what you think, and if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** hey guys! ok heres the next chapter.

First of all I want to thank you for all of your reviews! I mean I was soo overwelmed by them , Inever realised you ll like it so much, so it means a lot to me. I know Im doing something right here, at least I think that lol

I want to thanks Laura for beta! youre great girl.

OK I just hope youll like this chapter as well,I really tried

And again I own absolutely NOTHING!

* * *

Luke was filling the papers really fast, not to dare to look at Lorelai. He still couldnt belive he practicaly told her that he was thinking about her more than as a good friend. To add more to this, they had a moment; a real moment. Luke knew if Mary hadn't come, he would definitely end up kissing Lorelai. He was just scared that now that the "spell was broken" she might get into her mind to run from him, like she had the tendency to do when there was too many unwanted thoughts in her mind.

On the other corner of the room, Lorelai was looking everywhere but at Luke. She somehow still didnt know what was happening. _'Was this a moment? A moment with Luke?' _she was wondering. She closed her eyes for a second, but the only thing she could see was Lukes face, inches from her own; His sparking blue eyes looking at her.

At that moment Marys voice woke Lorelai up.

"Thank you so much, Ill inform you about all the procedure" she said as Luke handed her all the papers.

After that, Luke and Lorelai left the apartment really fast, still avoiding any eyes contact. Just as they stepped out of the bulding there was an awkward silence between them. But then, as always, Lorelai was the first to speak:

"Ok, so I need to get back to the inn, cause you know, Im the manager and I should be there…managing. But of course you know that, cause you know me. I mean we know each other. We are friends" She babbled, and said the last word firmly but somehow asking as if it was needing to be cleared

"Yeah, friends. I know you, you know me, and as you know I need to go back there too." Luke replied caught in the moment as well.

"Ok then" Lorelai said.

"Ok" Luke repeated after her but neither of them moved.

After a few seconds Lorelai broke the silence again.

"Ok so Im going" she was looking at her shoes.

"Yeah, me two." And with that, they both turned around and started to walk but after few steps both stoped and turned back around and started to walk toward each other, realising that they both had gone in the wrong direction.

"So bye" Lorelai said finally

"Bye" Luke replied and with that they both headed back to their separate jobs.

The drive to the in was short and beeing lost in her thoughts, Lorelai hadn't even realised she was already there when she looked up from her steering wheel.

'_What was this all about ?'_ this one sentence was reapeating in her head since she got to the car.

After several moments she finally turned off the engine and stepped out of the Jeep.

She was still lost in her thoughts and didnt realise the couple walking before her.

"Woah" she exclaimed when she literally ran into a man's chest. "Oh Im really, really sorry" she apologised nervously. '_What's wrong with me ?'_ she asked herself.

"Its okay" the man said and walked past her.

Lorelai shook her head and walked into the inn.

Still in a little daze she walked into the kitchen to grab some coffee, before going back to work.

At the last moment she realised that the door before her was closed and almost hit it with her head.

"Not this again" she wispered irritated. '_That means one thing. I need coffee!_' she thought entering the kitchen.

"Oh hey Lorelai" Sookie greeted her immediately. "How was the property hunting?" she asked.

"Good" was the only thing Lorelai could reply with, as she grabed one of the mugs and started to look for the pot of coffee.

"So did Luke make the decision?" Sookie asked.

"What?" Lorelai asked not paying much attention to what her friend was saying.

"Did he decide to make the offer?" Sookie repeated her question

"Oh that? Yeah he did" Lorelai said and located the coffee pot.

"Are you all right? " Sookie asked concerned. "You seem distracted"

"I'm fine Sookie" Lorelai replied and fillet her mug but didnt realised that she had overfilled it until the coffee spilled over the counter. "Ahh!"

"Okay, now I'm sure you're not quite all right. Did something happend?"

"What makes you think that?" Lorelai asked defensively.

"Nothing you just..." Sookie gestured to the overfilled mug.

"Im fine, really just thinking, and you know, I need to get back to work. I'm sure Michel is dying there alone or annoying the guests which isn't the best thing for business." Lorelai stated, walking towards the door. "Bye" she waved at Sookie, who didnt even have the opportunity to say another word.

Lorelai soon found her place over the front desk and started to look through some papers, but her attention was definitely somewhere else. She couldnt stop thinking about Luke and what he had said. She desperately tried to figure out what he meant earlier. '_Did he mean me when he mentioned this woman?_' She thought. '_Nah! Impossible!_' A voice in her head replied immediatly. '_But what if…?_' She couldn't stop the idea that popped in to her head. '_would it be that bad?'_

Then she reminded herself about the events of the last few months. She still could remember The Bracebridge dinner they managed to prepare at the inn, where the two of them ended the night in the sleigh. From all people that were at the inn, they ended there together. And it was fun; nice even. She remembered as they both joked and laughed after their serious talk about parenting. They were both so confortable with each other back then.

Then she reminded herself about the stupid Bid-on-a-Basket think. When she chose Luke from all the people to help her. And as much as he hated those things, he did help her in the end. Then they both ended in the gazebo eating the lunch she had prepared. She could still hear Luke's words.

'_Well, I'm sure someday you'll manage to find the right guy and drag him out to this thing and make him by your stupid basket and then you'll be sitting out here with him". _

Lorelai smiled at the memory of that. She couldnt stop thinking that somehow, this was exactly what she _did_ do that day. She _did_ find a guy, dragged him out there, made him bid on her basket and then they _did_ eat the lunch together. She could still see the look om his face at that moment. _'But could Luke be the right guy?'_ she asked herself. '_Gah! Stop that Gilmore! He's your friend, NOTHING MORE!'_

At that moment the ring of the little bell that was resting on the desk woke her from her thoughts.

Before her stood an elderly couple.

"How can I help you?" She asked smiling at them.

After he left Lorelai, Luke couldnt find a place for himself. He couldnt stop thinking that he somehow finally said what he thought he said. That moment at the apartment was for some reason a black memory. He couldn't remind himself what exactly he had said to her. But he knew it had to be something that he should not have told her; that it was too much.

He was taking the orders not exactly listening to his customers. Still seeing her face before his eyes the way she looked at him just before he... They did almost kiss, that was for sure. "_But what will be now?"_ He couldn't help himself wondering.

Cause he had run out of a few things, Luke decided to go to Doose's. He needed to refresh his mind and being in the Diner wasn't helping him.

When he was walking in to the market, he didnt even realise that he almost knocked the older lady that was walking out.

"Im really sorry" He said, and shook his head, trying to make himself back to his mind. _'Whats wrong with me?'_ He thought.

Just as he was about to go to the register, he heard behind him a familiar, voice. Once which he didn't want to hear.

"Luke! Good, good! I was just on my way over to the diner to talk to you." Taylor said. This was all Luke needed to forget about what he was thinking prior to this.

"Great. Go on over, I'll meet you there." He replied gruffly.

"Oh, stop it; this isn't about anything that's going to make you mad. I just have a couple of questions about your application." Taylor fallowed Luke.

"What?" Luke asked annoyed.

After some time at the inn, Lorelai finally decided that she couldnt work. She was distracted all the time and couldnt pay attention to anything for more than a few second. She left Michel at the main desk and headed home.

As she walked through the yard she saw that Jess had already done his work with cleaning the gutters and left. Just as she walked into the house, she saw Rory, jumping around happily.

"Whoa, what happend kid?" Lorelai asked.

"I found it!" Rory replied excited.

"What?" Lorelai was confused.

"The bracelet! The one from Dean!" Rory clarified. "I looked under the bed and there it was. I thought I had already looked there but I don't know, maybe I was too panicked or. . .I don't know, who cares, I got it!"

"Aw, that is amazing!" Lorelai smiled seeing Rory happy again, forgotting about her earlier thoughts.

"Okay, when I get back, we celebrate." Rory said as Lorelai finished tidying the bracelet around her daughter's wrist.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To tell Lane she can stop praying." Rory joked and left.

Lorelai only smiled at that and walked over to the couch sitting on it heavily. She put her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes for a second. Just then she heard knocking on the door. Thinking it might be Jess who was coming back for his payment, she stood up and walked to the door. When she opened the door, she froze.

'_Luke?'_ she thought.

TBC...

* * *

I hope you still want to read more? I just hope it wasnt boring or something, so thanks for reading and let me know what you think ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys:) ok so here it is another chapter!

Ok once again thank you sooo much for all your great reviews! There sooo much of them. thank you!

I know last chapter was all "thinkin'" but it needed to be that way, I couldnt gave you all at once lol. Maybe here youll find more action lol;)

I want to thank Colleen for her great beta job. Thank you, thank you sooo mach!

once again I own nothing, bla bla bla...

no go with the story !

* * *

Luke was looking straight at Lorelai, his chest was heaving with every breath.

Seeing Luke standing before her, his face serious, woke Lorelai from her stupor. And he had that look in his eyes

"I just spent a hundred thousand dollars and it's all your fault!" He said pointing at her, then walking past her into the house.

"Oh, good." Was all she could say as she went after him into the kitchen.

Luke didnt give Lorelai a second glance as he started to pace through Lorelais kitchen , gesturing violently with his hands.

"I ran into Taylor at the market," Luke started, still not looking at her. "And I found out he owns the building that apartment was in."

"No way," Lorelai replied. Somehow the earlier events were totally forgotten by the both of them.

"That and several others all over town" Luke was on a roll.

"That is so weird."

"He's systematically buying up the town. He's gonna turn it into Taylorville where everyone'll wear cardigans and have the same grass height," Luke ranted

"Luke, do you wanna sit down?" Lorelai said, tryingto calm him down But something about him captivated her. 'Sometimes he can look so adorable' she thought looking at him.

"And then he told me he's gonna buy the building next to the diner, turn it into a plate shop for freaks who don't have enough brain power to collect stamps. I lost it." He snapped.

They didn't realize how close they were to one another.

"Uh, I can't picture that." Lorelai said. She instinctively wanted to put her hand on Luke's shoulder to calm him a little it down, but something stopped her. She wasn't sure what, or why.

"I walked around in a blind rage. I was crazy. I bought one of those Belgian waffles with the ice cream dipped in chocolate." At that Lorelai thought nothing more could surprise her. _'This day isnt happening' she thought. 'Im only dreaming thats for sure, none of this is happening for real. So maybe the earlier thing didnt happen either?_' she wondered, though that made her a little bit...she wasnt sure what the feeling she felt somewhere deep in her stomach.

"You ate that?" she managed to choke out.

"No, I didn't eat it!" Luke said firmly, still pacing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Of course not." '_So its not that strange, so it might be reality. So what happend in the apartment..._' At that thought, her stomach did a flip-flop.

"I'm upset, not suicidal." Luke clarified.

"Right" Lorelai replied She was becoming more and more nervous as her thoughts went back to earlier in the day.

"I knew I just had to do something, and I had your voice going round and round in my head." Luke confessed, but then caught himself before he continued '_And not only heard your voice'_ he thought as he inhaled deeply.

"Yeah, it's kinda like the Small World song" Lorelai joked trying to ignore his comment, but she couldnt stop wondering why she had such a big influence on him and how much he took from her words.

"Take a chance, Luke. Make a move, Luke. Can't have a single bed, Luke. So I bought the building!" Luke spewed. Somehow now he could hear her voice even louder in his head. 'Take a chance...Make a move' it was telling him.

"You – you what?" She was overwhelmed by all this. That wasnt what she expected.

"I went to the bank and got a cashier's check, signed the papers and I bought the building." He pointed at himself, still breathing heavily.

"Wow" Lorelai tried to wrap her mind around it all. So much had happened since that morning. Shewasnt sure of anything at that moment.

"I am the building's owner." Luke said, pointing at himself.

"I heard." She looked at him. But she felt like she was seeing him with "different eyes" and shesmiled at him.

"I own the building." Luke repeated lost in the momentWhen he saw Lorelai smiling at him he felt a familiar twinge.

"Okay, well, don't worry, maybe you can still get out of it. You can go back and tell them you lost your mind." '_Just like I've been loosing my mind since this morningMaybe he lost his mind in the apartment, too,'_ she thought, somehow...disappointed at the idea of Luke not being "interested"

"Okay."

"Or I bet you can sell it to Taylor" Lorelai suggested.

"Yeah," Luke said, pointing into the air as they were, yet again, facing each other. Their eyes met and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"So, relax, you can still get out of this." She was still looking at him. _'Relax thats it, we both need to relax' _

"Okay." Luke was still gazing at her. He was getting more and more nervous looking at her face. He was just about to...

"Unless you don't wanna get out of it." Lorelai said, as Luke immediatly pulled back, breaking their gaze.

"Oh no, I wanna get out of this. Uh, why would I not wanna get out of this?" he asked.

"Oh, well, owning that building gives you some options." She proposed but Luke's face was blank.

"Like?"

"Uh, like you could expand Luke's if you wanted to." She said, suggesting thefirst thing that came to her mind at that moment.

"Yeah."

"Or you could rent it to someone else."

"Yeah."

"Someone else who might drive Taylor crazy." Lorelai suggested, smiling at Luke as he once again caught her eyes with his.

"Maybe I should think about this" Luke finally said, though at this moment he couldnt think about anything but Lorelai sparkling eyes, fixed on his own.

They were out of words. The moment from that morning come back to them. Now the feeling they had felt back then was even stronger.

Lorelai couldn't focus on one part of Lukes face. Somehow every part of him was new and unique. She couldn't believe how beautiful his eyes were. How funny his nose was. How strong and perfect his jaw looked.

Luke on the other hand was once again overwelmed by Lorelais beauty. And she was here with him, looking at him in _that_ way. The way he had dreamed she might look at him one day. But he thought it would always be just a dream.

Luke still could hear her words in his head. Now with more force than ever. Shouting at him. As they gazed at each other, Luke leaned forward and placed his right hand on the small of Lorelais back. _'Now, or never Danes,'_ He thought, as the smell of her overwelmed him.

As she saw Luke leaning toward her, Lorelai didnt know what to do. Still didnt know what to think about this all.

"What are you doing?" she whispered softly. Her breathing quickened.

"Listening to you" Luke replied now more confident. "Making the move" he whispered just before their lips met.

It was sweet and tender. Luke still couldnt believe he was actually doing this, kissing Lorelai. After a second, he was even more shocked when he felt her kissing him back. She put her arms around his waist as Luke put one of his hands around her shoulder and repositioned the other on the small of her back.

Just as the kiss was going to deepen they pulled away.

Luke became scared that Lorelai would slap him for what he had done and run away from him. But then he saw the sparks in her eyes; she was breathing as fast and heavily as he was

She put her hand on his cheek.

"Like the Small World song," she repeated, leaning forward.

They lips met again and as it started the same as the first kiss this one however grew more passionate with every second. At some point, Luke felt Lorelais tongue on his bottom lip as she sucked it gently. Stimultaneously, they both opened their mouths and as their tongues finally touched, they moaned with pleasure.

Their hands roamed each other's body, bringing themselves closer to one another. As their tongues massaged each other's, Luke gently pressed Lorelai against the counter behind her. His hands stroked her back up to her hair.

Lukes cap ended on the floor, and now Lorelai could run her fingers throught his hair, bringing him closer to her. They pulled away breathless after a few minutes of this passionate embrace. Lukes lips ended on Lorelais neck as she leaned her head back to give him better access.

His stubble ran over the gentle skin of her jaw. She couldnt believe how great that felt.

Soon Luke traveled his kisses from her neck, along her jaw-line, sucking on her earlobe back to her waiting, hungry kiss. At that moment there was nothing but the two of them in the world.

After a few seconds, they both started to walk back to the living room, never breaking the kiss, their arms still tight around one another.

"I like they way you move" Lorelai whispered through the kiss, tugging off Lukes coat.

"Dirty," he whispered back to her mouth and he sucked on her lower lip as she did the same with his.

"Oh its going to be dirty, definitely," she replied and started to kiss his exposed neck and he closed his eyes at the sensation. He couldnt believe it was actually happening.

'_This has to be a dream'_ He thought as Lorelais tongue did its magic just below his ear.

Just as Lorelais started to unbutton Lukes flannel, he caught her hands and stopped her. They looked at each other, panting heavily. The color of their eyes was dark. Luke couldnt believe he was doing this, he was mentally kicking his own ass, but he knew it was a thing he had to do.

"I think we should stop here," he said, but there was no confidence in his voice.

"Why?" Lorelai asked, her hand still on his chest, her fingers stroking it lightly.

"Cause its no turning back, you will regret it and..." There was a little bit of hurt in his voice at the thought that Lorelai might regret anything with him.

"No!" Lorelai cut him off. "I wont. I want this," she said, leaning in. He could feel her breath on his cheek. "I want you, Dont you want this?" She asked, her face inches from his.

Luke took another deep breath.

"Believe me, I want it" Luke said sincerely.

"So I think its settled," Lorelai said kissing him again with everything she had. Soon Luke forgot about anything but Lorelai, her delicate lips and the tongue that was now massaging his own, as they made their way up the stairs.

TBC...

* * *

I hope you like this chapter too, I will write more if you want. So let me know what do you think:)


	4. Chapter 4

hey! Im back:D

A/N ok so heres yet another chapter! yay! I never knew I would write that fast lol.

First of all THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! they make me write more, really! you are soo great for me. you belive that I actually can write lol. so thank you , thank you keep them camming!

and againthank you soooo much COLLEEN! I think youre the best beta Ive ever have!:D

yet again of cours I own everything, bla, bla, bla! lol

I sooo hope you will like this chapter to:D

ok now go with the story:

* * *

Previousely:

"_So I think it's settled," Lorelai said kissing him again with everything she had. Soon Luke forgot about anything but Lorelai, her delicate lips and the tongue that was now massaging his own, as they made their way up the stairs._

Lorelai pinned Luke's back against the banister; his army jacket rested on the steps below them. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss and their tongues danced.

Luke ran his fingers through Lorelai's curls, bringing her closer to him. They couldn't get enough of each other. Lorelai's hands roamed the front of Luke's body. They took another few steps and ended with Lorelai pinned to the wall. Luke's hands were now traveling up Lorelai's stockings to the hem of her skirt.

At the feeling of his hands on her body, Lorelai moaned into his mouth, encouraging him even more. She reached up and started unbuttoning his flannel with her nervous fingers.

"Luke," she groaned as he started to tugging on her sweater.

"Lorelai," he replied his voice husky, kissing a trail to her earlobe, then down to her neck. As soon as she was finished with the flannel, Lorelai's hands found their way under Luke's t-shirt. And as she touched the muscles in his stomach both of them moaned loudly.

Then Luke picked Lorelai up, and she put her long legs around his waist as they made their way up the remaining stairs.

Luke kicked Lorelai's bedroom's door open and made his way to the bed. Just as he placed her in the bed they heard the front door slam.

"Mom, I'm home!" they heard Rory scream from the leaving room. They immediately pulled away from one another, still panting from the passionate embrace they had just been sharing.

They looked into each other's eyes, not quite knowing what to do next.

"Mom!" they heard Rory's worried voice cry.

"I'm…I'm coming!" Lorelai managed to reply. She looked at Luke once again, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"I...I should go down there" She whispered to him, smiling sweetly, though she sounded disappointed that Rory had interrupted them.

"Yeah, of course," He said, helping her stand up. "Maybe its better that we stopped?" Luke said, but there was something in his voice.

Lorelai knew where Luke's thoughts were going.

"No, I wouldn't regret it!" she said firmly and smiled at him as she went to the door, fixing her skirt and turtleneck-sweater. Luke took a deep breath of relief and followed her, buttoning up his shirt.

As they were walking down the stairs Lorelai spoke:

"So do you know how to fix this thing?" She asked Luke.

He looked at her confused, but after a second realized what she was doing.

"Oh yeah, yeah the thing I'll do that...later" He said and picked up his army jacked from the stairs.

Rory was sitting on the couch with a book in her hand, and looked up at the couple. She raised her eyebrows at the pair when Luke found his jacket on the stairs.

"Hey mom. Hey...Luke" She smirked at them, as they both blushed looking a little bit nervous and embarrassed.

"Hey Rory," Luke replied, unsure. He looked up at Lorelai again, his face turning ten shades of red. "I gotta go now, the diner, and Jess and the diner."

"Oh ok, thank...you...so...much...for coming…and looking...at this...thing," Lorelai was babbling.

Seeing the nervousness, Rory smirked to herself.

"I'll think I'll get something to drink" she excused herself and went to the kitchen, leaving Luke and Lorelai alone

In the meantime Lorelai walked Luke to the front door. Once again they gazed into each other's eyes.

"So, I'll see you around?" Luke asked unsure, hoping she won't run from this right now.

She just smiled at him, placing her hands on the stubble on his cheeks.

"You bet," she whispered before leaning in and kissing him softly. Just before they could deepen the kiss they heard Rory:

" Oh, Luke! I think you forgot about something," she shouted from the kitchen. At the sound of Rory's voice, once again Luke and Lorelai pulled away from each other leaving 2 meters distance between themselves.

Luke cleared his throat:

"Yeah?" he asked

"Your cap" Rory said simply showing up in the hall handing him the cap.

"Oh yeah, thanks" Luke said not even daring to Luke at Rory. "So…I'm going. Bye" And with that he was gone.

"Bye" Lorelai and Rory replied in unison as the older Gilmore closed the door behind him.

"So what _thing_ did Luke come to fix?" Rory asked as they went to the living room. "Without Bert, I might add," she smirked seeing Lorelai's expression.

"Yeah you know...that _thing_ I told you about, when we were talking about _things_ yesterday" Lorelai babbled.

"Uh hm" Rory raised her eyebrows. "I think someone started to celebrate earlier."

"What? No!" Lorelai exclamed defensively. "Well, we just..."

"So Luke?" Rory asked.

"Yeah well, we just... "Lorelai paused. '_Oh God'_ she thought. "Yes Luke" she admitted closing her eyes.

"Aha! I knew!" Rory laughed. "I just hope you know what you're doing. I want you both to be happy, and I still want my coffee!"

"I am happy" Lorelai smiled. She still could feel Luke's lips on her, and his hands on her body.

Seeing her mother's reaction Rory started to laugh even more.

"You've got it bad, Mom," She mocked. At this, Lorelai threw)a pillow at her head.

They talked a little bit longer about how that day was great for both of them. After a while, Rory realized that Lorelai wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying.

"So Kirk was running naked around the gazebo today," Rory said, looking at her mother.

"Uh hm" Lorelai replied dreamly. '_I wonder what Luke is doing' _she thought. _'Oh My God! He is amazing kisser, if I had only known that earlier..._'

"Ok that's it! You're not listening to me at all!" Rory exclaimed, bringing Lorelai back from her daydreams.

"What? I am listening to you."

"Oh I think different. OK I think you need _coffee _!"

"My beloved daughter! You said the magic word."

"But we don't have any here," Rory smiled at her mother, knowing what would come next.

"We don't?" Lorelai pouted. "What we will do now?"

"Oh I think I know a perfect place you could get _coffee."_

Lorelai just smiled at her daughter, thinking about the other things she could _get_ there. '_Dirty!'_ She thought as they were on their way.

After leaving the Gilmore's house, Luke couldn't keep himself from grinning like an idiot on his way back to the diner. He thought about what Lorelai told him.

'_Why doI always listen to her?_' He thought.

He still couldn't believe he actually kissed her, and to add to this she kissed him back, more that kissed. They made out and if Rory didn't show up they would have ended...

Luke shook his head trying to chase the thoughts from his mind. He was happy, but still frustrated about it, and focusing on it definitely wasn't helping at all.

He entered the diner and walked straight up to his apartment, the happy smile still on his face. He could hear loud music playing.

"What A Wonderful World" He heard. '_Oh yes indeed!'_

Luke walked in and didn't even acknowledge Jess sitting on his "bed." He walked straight to his closet and quickly found what he was looking for.

Jess didn't say a word – he just looked at his uncle confused, as Luke took a huge sledgehammer and walked past him back again. He stood and immediately followed Luke. '_What the hell is he doing?'_ He thought.

Luke stood before opposite wall.

'_I kissed Lorelai!_' He thought, swinging the sledgehammer, hitting the wall and making a huge hole there.

Then he handed the sledgehammer to Jess:

"That's your room." He pointed at the wall. "Finish up. We'll hold hands and skip afterwards." He joked, the mysterious smile still on his face, and left the apartment.

Afte he found his place back again behind the counter, Luke still couldn't help the emotions that were screaming inside of him, he couldn't concentrate on anything. Just then he looked behing the window in the door and saw Rory pushing Lorelai inside to the diner.

TBC...

* * *

first of all Ihope you dont hate me for Rory:) but it really needed to be that way. I hope you understaind and still want me to write cause belive me you will get what you want! lol DIRTY! So what do you think? tell me if you have any ideas, or if it was boring and you hate me now lol


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, here it is! the next chapter! Sorry you had to wait longer than usual, but fighting with my computer, and celebrating the passed exams didnt help lol.

I want to thank once again Colleen- I know you must hate me now. I really understaind lol. You did and amazing job with checking it, as always!

Of cours BIG thank you for all the reviews! Belive me youre making me write more!

ok now maybe to answer for some things:

**ProFfeSseR: **Thank you for pointing it lol. I have a tendencyto eatletters, and making other bad things writting lol. so thank you, cause beeing a dislectic doesnt help.

**Sanna: **Of cours I knew about the "You bet"! I love that line , and thats why I used it lol

**LLfreak8285: **I needed to make it that way. The tension was just to big. and i really think if no one had interrupted them in R&R they might have ended in his room. I think thats why it happend after their FIRST date. And its Lorelai, cause even if Luke wants exactly the same, he would never be the dominate one in situation like that. Thats Lorelai part at that ponit.:D I hope you understaind me now?

AND once again huge THANK YOU to you all!

Nothing is mine of cours, as always.

Go with the story. ( oh and sorry if it may be a little bit confiusing, but I really had a bad hangover writting it, and to be honest I still have one. So forgive me.)

* * *

Lorelai and Rory left their house after their little talk and now were walking down the street, straight to Luke's. Lorelai's thoughts were preoccupied with Luke and what had happened between them at her house:

There _was_ a moment.

He _kissed_ her.

They made out.

They almost ended up in _bed._

'_Yeah, definitely something'_ She thought.

She still could feel his lips, his gentle touch on her body, and she could still taste him. Still could see the look in his eyes, the moment before they kissed for the first time. It was overwhelming. So what if it happened in her kitchen, one of the less romantic places; it was still a magical moment. She smiled to herself at the memory.

It might seem weird or that they were rushing into this. Because just after one kiss, they almost ended in her bed if Rory hadn't interrupted them.But with Luke it just felt

'_Right'_ she thought.

Rory turned around and saw her mother's dreamy expression. She shook her head and smirked at her.

As they approched Luke's, Lorelai looked throught the window. At the same moment Luke walked down the stairs that led to his apartment, and took his usual place behind the counter. And at the sign of him she froze and studied his expression, all of him. This mysterious smile was still present on his face. He looked both tense and relaxed at the same time. Somehow she started to feel nervous about the situation.

They will come inside as usual. He will approach them, asking what they want as he always does, and what next? Or maybe it won't be that normal? What if he ignores her? Or something slightly different: what if she can't control herself and jumps at him right after closing the door behind her? She was standing there looking straight ahead now, not caring for the world around her.

Just then she felt Rory pushing her inside to the diner.

"Don't be such a baby" Rory wispered to Lorelai, as if knowing what was running inside her mother's head.

At the same moment Luke looked up, noticing them walking in. He smiled at Lorelai.

'_She came. She's not running away..._' He thought.

Rory and Lorelai soon found an empty table and sat down. Lorelai was still deep in her thought when Luke walked over to them.

"Hey," he said to both of them, though his eyes were focused on Lorelai, who still hadn't looked up at him.

"Hi..._again_, Luke," Rory smiled at him as he blushed embarassed, knowing what Rory was thinking at that moment.

He cleared his throat.

"Uh... What can I get you?" Luke asked, taking his notepad from the back pocket of his jeans.

"I'll take a burger and chili fries, and coffee of course," Rory said, smiling at him.

"Of course," Luke replied, then looked back at Lorelai, who still hadn't said a word to him or even looked at him since they came in. "What do you want, Lorelai?" he asked casually, trying to ignore the fact that she seemed to be ignoring his presence. '_Maybe it was too good to be true? Maybe she doesn't want it after all?_"

"What?" Lorelai managed to say after few seconds, and some prodding from Rory, who kicked her under the table, causing her to jump a little.

Just as Luke was about to open his mouth and ask the question once again, she came back on earth and cut him off:

"Oh yeah, right, I'll take the same the same," she replied, still looking at Rory, who was now staring wide-eyed at her mother's strange behavior.

"Ok, I'll bring coffee in a sec." Luke replied, and walked away not even trying to understand why Lorelai was acting like this, ignoring him and beeing so cold to him. He sighed and walked behind the counter to make them fresh pot of coffee.

Just as Luke left their table Lorelai kicked her daughter back.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rory asked

"You started it, you kicked me first!" Lorelai defended herself.

"Yeah I did, cause you were lost in space, not paying attention to anything."

"I was not!" Lorelai replied.

"Oh yes you were! Why are you acting like that?" Rory asked.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai hadn't realized she was ignoring all world around her.

"You're acting weird mom, What is it? You've been ignoring Luke since we walked in." Rory clarified.

"Oh no! I didn't"

"Oh yes you did. You didn't even look at him when he walked over to us. I thought you said you wanted it Mom?" Rory asked, sounding worried that her mother may have changed her mind and nothing would be the same again.

"Oh Rory of course I want this, I told you I wanted this," Lorelai replied, not understanding why Rory might think that way. She was just so overwelmed by all this.

"It just seems as if you changed your mind Mom. And I think Luke might think the same"

"Oh he doesn't. He knows I want this," Lorelai said, getting a little bit nervous about the conversation.

'_What if Rory is right?_' She wondered.

"Does he Mom? Does he really know? Because by the way he acted, I wouldn't be so sure."

"Of course he knows! He should know that! Oh God, what if he doesn't know?" Lorelai asked, but she didn't let Rory replied and went futher:

"I want this Rory, this is such a great feeling. It's...I can't explain this...It's just soo..." Lorelai couldn't find the right word.

"Right? " Rory offered.

"Yeah kid! It feels right," Lorelai replied, and the dreamy expression returning to her face, wiping away the look of confusion she had just few minutes before.

"I think you should talk to him Mom. He has right to know for sure how you feel about this." Rory smiled at her mother.

"Yeah, you're right honey. They will be soooooo lucky to have you at Harvard," Lorelai said proudly. Both girls laughed.

Just then, as Luke walked over to them with fresh pot of coffee and two huge mugs, Lorelai become silent again. Rory just rolled her eyes at her mother and thanked Luke for their fix.

When he walked away again she slapped her forehead().

"Ok Mom. Seriously, you have to stop this. Go and talk to him."

"But..." Lorelai pouted.

"No "buts" go, go get!"

"But what if he doesn't feel the same," Lorelai tried again.

"I'll pretend I haven't heard that, cause that would mean that my mother is more crazy than I thought, and needs medical help immediately. It's Luke, Mom! Of course he wants it. Now go! Before the nice men in white coats come to take you away," Rory said, standing up and pulling Lorelai from the chair, pushing her in the direction of the counter where Luke was talking with Ceasar.

Lorelai took a deep breath and approached them just as Ceasar walked to the storage room, leaving Luke standing with his back to Lorelai, not knowing she was looking intensely at him.

"Luke?" She called him just above the whisper, her voice shaking a little.

He turned around slowly to face her. It was clear he was nervous as well, thinking about what she might want to tell him. Scared of what she wanted them to be from now on.

Just then they eyes locked for a second, but Luke broke the contact not wanting to look for hope in her eyes.

"Can we talk?" she asked him

"Talk? About what?" Luke asked casually, as if nothing ever happend between them.

'_Less than 2 hours ago we were all over each other, and now we can't even talk with each other_.' She thought looking now at her hands.

"Just..can we talk? In private?" She asked hopefully.

"Well, ok," Luke sighed trying to prepare himself for everything that might come. At her house she acted as she was ok with it all, more than ok, but her action when he had walked to her and Rory's table made him think otherwise. "Ceasar is in the storage room, and Jess is still in the apartment and I think it's better he stay there than go out and do God knows what, so..."

Lorelai looked again at him, thought for a second, walked around the counter, and grabbed the sleeve of his flannel, pulling him in the direction of the stairs.

"I told you that Jess..." Luke started when they got behind the curtain and walked up the first few stairs. Suddenly Lorelai stopped and turned around to face him once again.

"I think that's the closed thing to privacy we will get," she stated. Her breathing became a little faster when she thought about the last time they were '_in private'._

"So…you wanted to talk?" Luke asked, his low voice stopping all her thoughts.

"Yeah…I just thought..." she started.

"I get it Lorelai, it's really ok" He cut her off.

"What?"

"I understand and I'm ok with it. It will be the way you want it to be"

"Luke? What are you talking about?" Lorelai questioned, confused.

"You want to forget about it. I'm ok with it, as long as you want it that way, I have to accept it," he said, sadness and disappointment clear in his voice.

Suddenly Lorelai realized he was just as overwhelmed as she was.

"Oh Luke no! No, I don't want to…"

"Yeah I know it's ok," he was on a roll, not even looking at her, not seeing the determination in her face.

"No you don't understand me!" She said firmly, stopping him.

Lorelai was standing two steps higher than Luke was, so now she her head was also higher than his.

"Luke. Look at me?" She asked and bent down a little, turning her head slightly to the right, trying to catch his gaze. Finally he looked up straight into her eyes.

"I don't want to act like nothing happened," She clarified. "I want this!" she added.

Luke was just standing there looking at her trying to process everything she said.

"I know I was acting weird out there" she continued, gesturing her head in the direction of the diner. But I do want this. It felt good, and right," she added.

Luke was in a trance, Lorelai's words running circles inside of his head.

'_She want this'_ He tells himself a few times.

"Luke?" she asks for the third time trying to break him out of his stupor. Now she was becoming worried that she might have misunderstood him.

"Yeah?" He asked finally

"What do you wa... what do you think Luke?" She asked holding her breath.

" I think that once again I need to listen to you Lorelai Gilmore" he smiled at her.

"Oh yeah?" She let out her a deep breath.

"Definitely" Luke replied. "Somehow you're always right today"

"Really? So if I'll ask for the whole pot of coffee saying it's the healthy thing for me, I'll be right too?" She laughed, raising her eyebrow at Luke.

"Of course," he rolled his eyes, but sighed with relief that their talk was moving in a positive direction, and not the one he had expected.

"So...?" Lorelai started after few seconds, as they looked at one another, smiling

"So..?" Luke repeated after her. "Uhm... would you like to go out with me then?" He asked after a second, with hopeful look in his eyes.

"Oh! You're going to let me experience your patented _Luke Danes night of romance_?" She asked excited, refering to their talk from earlier that day.

"Oh Jeez"

"Oh! Juice bar followed by the batting cages?" She clapped her hands.

"Of course," Luke replied sarcastically, though he smiled to himself upon seeing her excitement. He couldn't stop this funny feeling inside of him as well.

"So when?" Lorelai asked.

"As much as I would like it as soon as possible, tomorrow maybe, I can't tonight," Luke repled. Lorelai looked at him dissapointed. "I just need to deal with a huge hole in my apartment first," he clarified.

"A hole, as in a hole?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah I made a whole with my sledgehammer."

"Dirty!"

"Oh jeez stop. I just hit the wall, I'm expanding my apartment," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I told you that I was listening to you today," they smiled again.

"OK, I think we should go back there. Your food is _probably_ done...so..?" _Luke_ said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yeah you're right," But neither of them moved. There was an awkward silence.

It was funny, not longer than 2 hours before they were all over each other. Making out like teenagers, they couldn't take their hands off of each other and now they were looking at each other not knowing how to act.

Lorelai took a step down, so they were now on the same level. After a second she came up with an idea and leaned forward to kiss his cheeck, thinking that it was the best thing she could do in this situation.

Luke thought about exact the same thing and leaned forward as well, but as fate would have itthey both chose the _wrong_ cheek. That's how their soft lips met once again.

It was a sweet kiss, similar their first one. Lorelai's arms magnetically went around Luke's waist, as he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder bringing her closer to him. The other one rested on her lower back.

This kiss wasn't as hungry and desperate as the kisses they shared at Lorelai's, but still there was the same passion.

Lorelai moaned at the feel of Luke's tongue on her bottom lip. She immediately opened her mouth and welcomed him with her own tongue. Their hands roamed their bodies bringing them closer to one another. After few moments they had to broke apart to cach their breath, their foreheads touching.

"Ok, I as much as I don't want to, I need to go back there, cause soon the dinner rush starts," Luke whispered.

"Yeah, you're right," finally they pulled away from their embrance, and went back to the diner.

Lorelai turned around for a second on her way back to the table, to steal a glance at Luke and ran into a small kid who had just come into the diner and was running straight to the counter.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she told him, and laughed at the 'Luke effect', she had been under since that morning.

TBC...

* * *

So what do you think? Still what more? Review and tell me what you think? 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N ok heres the next chapter. sorry you had to wait, but I hade little problems, couldnt update, cause it wasnt checked. I was frustrated, wanted to finish writting for good, but then an angel named Maddy showed up!

So hug than you to Maddy! you saved me and this fic!

Thank you so much for all the rieviews! Im still amazed about all of them. I really cant replie to you, cause then I will have to to you all and then it would be longer than the whole chapter. So forgive me. But still I want to say one thing:

**ultimategilmoregirl: **you said one thing every writter dream to here about their work. so thank you! Im not so sure if its one of the best, Im not even sure if its that good, but thank you!

Ok so about this chapter. I decided to go forward with the fic beyond the epi, and realised that next 2 episodes fit perfectly to my idea, so dont be shocked if there are original lines. I just wanted it to fit together as much as its possible. I hope its good.

Again nothing is my althought in my dreams Luke is only mine lol

* * *

A few days passed since that memorable afternoon and still Luke and Lorelai couldn't go on their first date. Luke was busy trying to control the mess also known as the explanation of his apartment. Tom promised he'd take care of it as fast as possible, but there was always some problem showing up. Lorelai on the other hand couldn't find time for herself with the inn booked for at least a month and her final exams coming up. So they hardly even saw each other during that time. This definitely wasn't a good beginning for their newfound romantic relationship.

Since they both agreed that they'd wait with the "coming out," as Lorelai joked about it, the only exchange they had were stolen kisses in the storage room, but they couldn't do that much because they didn't want anyone to realize that something was going on between them.

The only person that knew was Rory. Lorelai told Luke at some point he would have to tell Jess, as much as neither of them were fans of it. She convinced him that it would be for the better.

"It's better that you tell him and make him not tell anyone, than him catching us in here like this." She said the day before, gesturing with her eyes at them surrounding the storage room with their arms tight around each other. Luke only groaned, rolling his eyes, but finally gave in and promised to talk with Jess, on which he was still working on.

"That way we could kick him out of apartment sometimes." Lorelai tried to sound reasonable, but still raised her eyebrows at him. Both just laughed at it, but deep in their thoughts, wanted to actually have an opportunity for some real time alone. They agreed that no matter what, they should go on that first date as soon as possible and that the next upcoming Saturday was perfect.

By Thursday, Luke was running around the diner trying to make his customers stay after all that was going on at his place, no matter if half of his ceiling was falling down on their heads or worse into their food. All while Tom and his crew was making added noise upstairs.

"The ceiling's falling in. I've got customers eating drywall here." Luke groaned at Tom who walked down the stairs into the diner.

"Oh, well, that can't be good." He replied sarcastically.

"You said minimal disruptions." Luke reminded.

"Hey, this is minimal disruptions. Look, I need you to sign this change order."

"_Geez! What now?"_ Luke thought. "What happened now?" He asked.

"Well, we broke through this wall and we found some pipes that shouldn't be there. We gotta move 'em."

"Move 'em where?" Now Luke was getting more and more angry.

"Not sure. We gotta find out what they do first."

"You're kidding?" Luke asked with disbelief.

"Oh yeah. There's nothing I like more than a good 'moving a pipe' joke." Tom replied, his face still like stone.

"Fine, one more week, that's it." Luke warned. "I want my apartment back! I have a life for God's sake!" At that he had to smile to himself that now, after so long, he had his _private_ life again, not only his work, diner and alone nights. Now there was Lorelai...

Just as he thought about her, Lorelai and Rory walked inside the diner. He desperately tried to hide his smile, looking around him if anyone had noticed it.

"Hey." Lorelai said, flashing Luke a bright smile as she and Rory walk over to a free table in the middle of the diner.

"Hey." He replied but walked past her to the customers at the other corner.

'_Wow!' Lorelai thought at his lack of interest with her presence 'Are we playing that game again?'_

"Geez, look at this place." She said to Rory after a second.

"It's a mess." Her daughter confirmed looking around her.

"How long –" Lorelai started as she was about to sit down.

"Nope – can't sit here." Luke cut her off, as he walked over to them and smiled slightly at Lorelai.

"Why not?" She asked him suspiciously but smiled back.

"Three people got nailed in the head here earlier." Luke warned them.

'Oh he soo cares for us' Lorelai thought, thinking how adorable and cute he could be sometimes.

"But their food was okay, right?" She joked.

She couldn't believe that even now, that they were _together, _nothing much had changed. Their banter and teasy-ness was still there, but they were still the same Luke and Lorelai. Well except the kissing. 'Thank God for that' she thought and smiled to herself. She always felt a chill run through her every time he kissed her. She couldn't believe he was there all these years, wasting away behind the diner's counter.

"Will you just move?" Luke asked. He tried to sound emotionless, but still was smiling to himself inside.

Just then Lorelais cell rang.

"Outside." Was the only thing Luke said to her. Being or not being with her, this would never change.

She just looked at him a little bit shocked.

'_Well, we'll work on this' _she thought to herself

"You know, if I sit here one more second, I just might be outside." She flashed him another smile, but started to get up. "Order me some coffee." She told Rory and went outside.

Luke eyes traveled after her till she closed the diner door after herself.

Lorelai groaned when she realized it was her mother.

"Go ahead Mom, I can hear you now." She told her mother.

"I wanted to know if you'd like a gift certificate for a weekend at the Birch Grove Spa." Emily said.

'_What the...'_ Lorelai thought. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"I bid on it at the DAR Symphony Fundraiser and I won."

"Birch Grove? That's supposed to be an amazing place, why don't you go?" Lorelai was confused.

"Oh, I've never had any real desire to go to a spa."

"Why'd you bid on it then?" '_Typical Emily'_ Lorelai thought and rolled her eyes.

"It was for charity, I had to bid on something. And I certainly didn't want another portrait of George Washington. I've got four in the attic already."

"Well, I'd love it." Lorelai smiled thinking that it was the best thing for her after all the work and studying.

"Good." Emily stated.

"Two days of total mind-numbing pampering. Massages, facials, aromatherapy." Lorelai said dreamily.

"My goodness, you make it sound like heaven."

"It's as close as you'll ever come to being a dog." Lorelai joked.

"I beg your pardon?" Emily asked shocked.

"You know, a whole life of nothing but eating, sleeping, lying on your back and getting rubbed." When Lorelai started to think about back rub, she couldn't help herself but think about Luke's skillful, big hands. _'I'm sure he would be great at that with his hands and...'_ She snapped herself, reminding that she was still talking to her mother.

"I'd love the comparison to stop there." Emily stated.

"Deal. Um, hey, when is it for?" Lorelai asked.

"This weekend, actually."

'_NO!'_ Lorelai thought '_Not this weekend! Luke! I have a date with Luke!'_ She was screaming inside of her.

"Hmm this weekend?" she asked her mother. There was unsure in her voice.

"Yes Lorelai. Do you have any plans for this weekend?" Emily asked, confused at her daughter's sudden change in voice.

"Well..." Lorelai started. She couldn't - she wouldn't tell Emily about Luke. '_Oh no, no, no! Never!_" she thought.

"Do you have a date Lorelai? Are you seeing someone?" Emily started questioning.

"What? No, I just...Yeah this weekend will be perfect mother. I'll be there." She just wanted to finish this conversation. _'Luke will kill me,'_ she thought and sighed heavily. '_It couldn't be worse.'_

"So will I." Emily said.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked as if she didn't hear her.

"Well, the certificate is for two, and since you make it sound like the most wonderful place in the world, I might as well try it with you." Now Lorelai wasn't even listening to her mother at all, she was only thinking about Luke and how she had been looking forward to this weekend until her mother's call. "I'm actually looking forward to this." Emily's voice cut right Lorelais thoughts.

"Oh yeah, me too. Thanks Mom. Buh bye." Lorelai said and turned off her cell. She closed her eyes and let out a hopeless sigh. Not only wouldn't she see Luke this weekend, she was going to spend two whole days with Emily Gilmore.

"Great." She whispered sarcastically to herself, pushing the diner's door to go back inside.

When she was back inside she wasn't even shocked seeing Rory underneath an open umbrella that Jess had given her just as Lorelai went out.

She looked around trying to spot Luke but he was no where to be seen. Finally when she was about to sit back down again, Luke emerged out of the kitchen with a couple of plates. As he finished serving, she walked over to him, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in the direction of the storage room.

Luke thought that it was another attempt of Lorelai's to kill some time alone with him. He tried gently to pull away from her, but she held his arm too tightly and didn't want to loose her grim. Luke could do only one thing: give in and fallow her suit.

Just as the door closed behind them Luke started, "Lorelai, as much as I really want this, I really, really don't have time for this. There are people there waiting to be served and..." He was cut off by Lorelai's voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She repeated over and over again, not even looking at him.

"What happened?" Luke asked now concerned.

"I'm soo, sooo, sooo sorry Luke." She said ignoring his question.

"What's going on Lorelai?" Now Luke was worried.

"I really didn't know. I had to say yes. And now not only do I have to go there, I have to go with her. And our plans," she was babbling, "oh I know…I can call her back and tell her…it wasn't me who talked to her earlier. Or maybe that something hit my head and now I lost my memory...no then she will ask how I knew her phone number...hmm... there has to be a way." Lorelai was pacing back and forth.

Luke walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders trying to make her focus on him now. When that didn't help and she was still lost in her rant, he bent down and kissed her deeply cutting the words that were coming out of her mouth.

He held her tightly against his body as she relaxed in his arms, kissing him back with the same passion. After their tongues danced together for a few moments they broke apart from the kiss, breathing heavy.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked still panting.

"Well you wouldn't stop talking, so..." Luke smiled at her.

"Yeah good job mister." She smirked at him back.

"Now tell me what happened, what is this all about." Luke asked seriously.

"It's just that Emily called and…" she really didn't know how to tell that to Luke, that they had to once again postpone their date.

"And?" Luke asked as Lorelai didn't continue.

Lorelai just closed her eyes and said it finally. "We can't go out on Saturday, I'm soo sorry Luke"

"Oh," was all he managed to say. She could hear disappointment in his voice.

"Believe me Luke, there's nothing more I want than to go out with you." She smiled at him, trying to reassure him that it was really what she wanted. Seeing that she was really honest with him Luke smiled back. "I have to go to this spa thing with her all weekend, I really tried go out of it, but she started to ask questions like, was I going out with someone and I really couldn't tell her, so I just gave in and said yes to this spa thing." She finished and sighed, looking straight into his eyes. She could see he wasn't very happy about this. What she didn't know was that somehow Luke couldn't stop thinking about why she was so desperate to hide their relationship from her mother. But on the other hand he knew Emily enough from Lorelai's stories to consider it again.

"Okay." Luke replied calmly.

"No, it's not okay Luke! God why does she always have to ruin everything really good for me?" Lorelai covered her face with her hands. Luke smiled when he heard her say, "Something really good".

Luke just took her hands from her face.

"It's really okay Lorelai, we will go out some other time." He said softly.

"No, no Luke I'll call her and I'll tell her that I was... I don't know...chemically imbalanced, and medically out of my mind when I agreed to this." She was babbling again but Luke just rolled his eyes.

"Lorelai, if it wasn't this Saturday would you go?" He asked.

"Well...yeah I think." Lorelai replied slowly. "I mean I always wanted to go to a place like this."

"Then go. Really it's nothing. The diner is still a mess and I don't even want to know how my apartments look like at the moment. You're stressed about the inn and your final, you really need a break, and we really can wait. We waited so long; we can wait a little more. He tried to convince himself as well.

"Better not be too long." Lorelai smiled at him but still felt bad about it. "You're really sure?" She asked searching for an answer in his eyes.

"Yes." He said firmly, and to prove his point he leaned down and his lips met hers in a sweet kiss.

It started gentle but soon Lorelai opened her mouth and he welcomed her tongue with his. They roamed their hands all over their bodies and soon Luke pushed Lorelai against the wall. When they needed air they pulled away but Lorelai kept kissing his jaw line to his ear.

"You're wonderful, you know that?" She whispered.

"Well...all girls tell me that." He smirked at her as she hit his chest.

"We will go on a date!" She pointed at him with her finger. "You're not going to rid of me mister." The both laughed, exiting the storage room.

TBC..

* * *

So what do you think? tell me please? Ihope you still want more 


	7. Lucky 7

A/N: Ok, here it is! I know you waited really long for this, but I really wasnt in a mood. I even wanted to left it. But finally I made it! I just hope that the spark is back, and youll like it.

I wanted you to wait for this moment a little longer, but yeah well one thing: Lucky #7! so hes the long waited date!

I want to thank Angela for Beta! it was her first time! Dirty! lol.

Of cours great thanks to Nat, who still standswith me.

And Laura: you know why Im thanking you. The best thing Ive ever saw, and it helped me sooo much!

ok,and thanks to you all for all the great reviews! they made me write more.

ok, so stop babbling and go with the story. Oh and again nothing is mine, its heardbreaking but true

* * *

Lorelai was standing in front of the mirror in the middle of her bedroom, which was a mess. Her clothes were lying all over the room. She just looked at her reflection, irritated at not knowing what to wear. 

After 2 weeks, she and Luke were finally going on their first date. It wasn't like a normal first date, when you don't know the other person and want to find out more about him or her and see if there's a possibility. No, with Luke it was different, they had known each other almost 5 years, and they just wanted to spend some time alone, far away from the spying eyes and gossiping tongues of Stars Hollow.

'_5 years'_ Lorelai thought. _'It took us 5 years…'_ She smiled to herself at the thought of Luke and that she would see him soon. She looked around her and growled in aggravation.

When Luke had finally asked Lorelai out again, he hadn't wanted to tell her where they were going. Even when she tried to coax it out of him in a very seductive Lorelai Gilmore way, Luke didn't cave. Swallowing hard, he had just pulled away from her and told her to wear something casual. "Casual..." Lorelai sighed. "Men definitely have no idea how to help a woman and give her a good clue.

She sat down heavily on the bed. "Rory!" She shouted "Oh child of mine! Come here right now please, and help your poor mother! Again!"

Rory just rolled her eyes when she heard her mother's voice for the hundredth time this evening. She smiled to herself knowing how nervous Lorelai was about seeing Luke. No, not only seeing him, but also going on a date with Luke. "Finally…" she whispered to herself at the thought of her mother and a certain flannel wearing diner man and stood up from the couch making her way up the stairs.

oxoxo

Luke was pacing back and forth in his little apartment. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this nervous.

"It's just Lorelai," he said, as he tried to calm himself down. _'Yeah, it IS Lorelai'_ the voice in his head reminded him again.

It wasn't like he had to impress her to make her interested in him. She already wanted to be in a relationship with him. He smiled to himself at the thought. He and Lorelai were together. He had doubted it would ever happen. Yet here they were, after 5 years of knowing each other. They were going on their first date. Luke hated dating, but this was different.

'_This has to be a good thing,_' he thought as he looked at his expression in the mirror. He could see only his upper half. 'But who needs a mirror to see their bottom half, you just need to look down.'

He was really nervous. He had planned the entire evening, but he still wasn't really confident with his plans. He would never take just any woman on this kind of "date". But then again Lorelai wasn't just any kind of a woman. She was this amazing person, with the most original personality in the world. He could only pray she wouldn't kill him.

He looked at himself once again, then around his apartment. The expansion still wasn't finished, but at least Tom and his crew made it possible to live there somewhat "normally." Luke walked over to one of his old armchairs and grabbed his leather jacket. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. '_This is it Danes'_ he thought as he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

oxoxo

Luke parked his truck in front of Lorelai's house and looked at the steering wheel, still not moving. These two weeks with Lorelai had been great. From the moment they had first kissed, it was magical. And he really wanted it to stay that way.

As he closed the door behind him and made his first steps toward the porch, Lorelai walked out of the house.

They found themselves staring at one another. Luke couldn't believe how lucky he was. Here stood before him the most beautiful woman he knew. Finally. She was wearing simple jeans-he told her he liked so much, tight, fancy, red top and dark purple leather jacket. But still it all looked perfect and casual together. Just as he wanted.

Lorelai couldn't help herself from thinking how handsome Luke looked. She always knew he was a great looking guy, but now, he looked even better -- without the flannel and baseball cap, dressed in jeans, a thin brown sweater and leather jacket as well. You didn't usually see Luke Danes like that. And it was a view worth waiting for.

"Hey, " they both said at the same time, laughing a little.

"I didn't know you'd come here... I thought…the diner," Lorelai tried to explain herself, why she had left the house. It definitely wasn't normal for the girl to wait for a guy on her own porch.

"I thought I..." Luke gestured between his truck and her house. Both of them were acting like couple of teenagers on their first date.

'_Why is this so awkward?'_ they both thought, still glancing at each other. There was a long silence between them.

Luke cleared his throat. "Should we..." He gestured to the truck.

"Oh, yeah, right."

After a few awkward moments, they were both sitting side by side in Luke's truck.

"So…where are you taking me this early spring evening?" Lorelai asked cheerily.

Luke just glared at her. "It's a surprise. You'll see," he said, starting the engine.

Lorelai looked at him with a pouting face and hopeful eyes.

"Luke...tell me? Please? You know you want to," she tried.

He just rolled his eyes, not even looking at her, but there was a little smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

"I told you; it's a surprise. You'll see soon enough."

The ride definitely wasn't quiet with Lorelai's complaining that Luke was holding out on her, not telling her about their destination. He just laughed at her babbling trying to stay focused on the road.

Still rambling and begging him to tell her, Lorelai didn't even realize Luke had stopped the truck and was opening the door to get out. She suddenly stopped talking as he opened the door on her side and helped her out of the truck.

Lorelai looked around at where they were, and when she saw the sign on the little building in front of her, her jaw dropped.

'_He wouldn't!'_ she thought, but then felt Luke taking her hand in his. She was still in a little bit of shock when he pulled her closer to him. Just as he was leaning forward, Lorelai burst into laughter. She couldn't stop herself.

Luke just rolled his eyes, glad that at least he had made her happy. Soon enough he joined her and they were both laughing.

"I..I..I...can't..." Lorelai tried to say thought her laughter. "I can't believe... Luke Danes has a sense of humor," she slapped his chest playfully, trying to catch her breath again.

"Oh you funny, funny man..." she whispered and leaned forward.

They met in a soft, slow kiss. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. For the first time they could kiss and really not worry that they would be caught by anyone.

Soon their mouths opened and their tongues met, massaging one another. A soft moan escaped Lorelai's throat as Luke's hand found its way under her jacket. After a few moments they broke away, panting heavily, resting their foreheads against each other's.

"Let's go," Luke said and pulled Lorelai with him in the direction of _Boot's Juice Bar_.

Oxoxo

"I can't believe you took me here," Lorelai said as they took a seat in the corner.

"Well, you were the one who suggested it, so I thought 'Why not? You're... just you," Luke said and blushed a little. "I just thought that you..." he tried to say.

"I get it," Lorelai cut him off. " But I still can't believe it," she smirked. The waiter came over to them to take their orders.

"So what do you want?" Luke asked as Lorelai was still reading the menu.

"You're kidding me. There's absolutely nothing here," Lorelai said. Both Luke and the waiter just looked at her, but Luke grinned, knowing Lorelai. "There _is_ one chocolate smoothie," he told her, pointing at the menu.

"Oh yeah!" she smiled. But then her smile faded. "There is banana and low fat milk in it," she pouted, then leaned to Luke and whispered, "How people can drink that stuff?"

Luke just rolled his eyes.

"And how people can eat all the junk food you eat?" he replied and then looked at the waiting waiter.

"We will take one _King William Chocolate_, but without banana and with whole milk if its possible?" Luke asked, and Lorelais mouth lifted in a small smile.

'_He knows me so well'_ she thought.

"Of course sir," the boy replied.

"Good, and I'll take the _All Berry Bang."_

"Is that all?"

Luke nodded and saw Lorelai smiling at him. Just as the waiter was about to leave, Luke stopped him and said:

" And if you could put double chocolate into the lady's drink...?"

The boy just looked wide-eyed at the couple but after a second just nodded and left them alone. Lorelai's eyes were sparkling and her smile was wider than ever. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Luke's lips.

"Thank you," she whispered pulling back.

"Any time," he whispered back.

Luke and Lorelai talked briefly about the inn, the diner, Lorelai's school, and Rory as they had their drinks. Lorelai tried desperately to make Luke try some of her "Special Lorelai Smoothie" as she called it, but in return he offered her his, which quickly halted her efforts. She was reminded once again of the time when Luke had bid on her basket and they had a similar conversation about fries and carrots.

When they had finished and were about to leave, Lorelai asked: "So where now burger boy?" She smiled and ran her hand down his back.

"We're going to dinner, but we have one little stop first," he informed her as they left the juice bar and made their way back to his truck.

On the way, Lorelai couldn't stop thinking about how good she felt being close to Luke. He took her to a place she would never, ever go by herself, but still it was great. Lorelai couldn't believe that hidden under all that flannel and gruffness there was a great sense of humor even greater man.

As she was thinking just how much he wanted to make her happy by bringing her on "Patented Luke Danes Date" as she called it, it hit her. _'It couldn't be! Could it? No, impossible!'_ she thought. Luke stopped his truck once again and turned to look at her and her even more stunned expression.

She looked at him, out the window, and then back at him again. Luke just smiled.

"You can let out the breath you're holding Lorelai" he said. "I'm not actually planning on dragging you in there." She was still looking at him, eyes wide mouth slightly open.

"You okay?" He asked just before starting the engine, but Lorelai stopped him.

"Yeah I'm fine," she paused. "Lets go," she said pointing her finger at the brightly lit field.

"What?" Luke asked, now he was looking shocked at her. "You really want to go?

You want to go to the batting cages?" He hadn't planned this part; he just thought it would be funny for Lorelai to just see the place. Her request to actually go in surprised him.

"Oh come on Luke, I want to see how you hit the ball. And what would a "Patented Luke Danes Date" be without batting cages?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him already pulling him out of the truck with her.

Who he was to complain, Luke thought, letting Lorelai drag him through the entrance.

oxoxo

It was already dark outside, but the ball field's bright lights made everything very easy to see as Luke and Lorelai stood in the middle of their cage. There were some other people there too, but Luke and Lorelai were in the farthest cage and still had some privacy.

Lorelai had no intention of batting; she just wanted to see Luke doing it and see how his muscles tensed under his tight sweater during the process. She had to admit it was a view she was really enjoying. After Luke had hit a few balls he stopped the machine and walked over to Lorelai.

"Ok, now it's your turn," he said handing her the bat.

Lorelais eyes widened. "Oh no, no, no, no, no… I'm not going to do this. We Gilmores don't have any athletic ability. We have a tendency to hurt ourselves and the people around us, and you really don't want that to happen, do you?" she asked playfully.

"Come on, come on," Luke said pulling her up from the bench. "You were the one who wanted this, so you will have to bat a little too, " he said and showed Lorelai where she should stand.

He put the helmet on her head as she looked at him, not knowing what to do. Luke walked over to the machine.

"Just watch the ball, do not close your eyes, and relax," he said as he started the machine.

Just as the ball got closer and closer to Lorelai, she closed her eyes tightly, dropped the bat and took a step back.

"AAAHH!" she screamed. When Lorelai opened her eyes again, she looked at Luke who was shaking his head, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, we started this all wrong," he said walking up to her. "I think you need some more help here."

"Okay," Lorelai said as Luke bent down to pick up the bat from the ground and handed it to her again. Then he walked around her and stood behind her. Lorelai was a little confused at first but then felt Luke's arms around her. His hands rested just above hers on the bat.

"We'll do it together," he whispered into her ear. Chills ran down Lorelai's spine as she felt his warm breath against her neck. She closed her eyes at the sensation and breathed slowly. The warmth of Luke's body around hers was intoxicating. Luke wasn't doing much better as he felt Lorelai's body pressed against his. He inhaled the scent of her hair as they practiced swinging the bat.

Just as the ball was within reach, Lorelai closed her eyes again and Luke was so overwhelmed by the closeness of their bodies that they hadn't even tried to hit the ball. They stood there together not moving, both breathing heavily.

"Let's try again," Luke offered, his voice a little shaky. Lorelai didn't say anything; she just nodded slightly.

This time both of them were determined to hit the ball, concentrating as it came closer. They swung the bat together and hit the ball soundly. Lorelai started to shriek happily, jumping up and down. She lost her grip on the bat and turned around, throwing her arms around Luke's neck.

As she jumped, the too large helmet had fallen over her eyes a bit. Lorelai started to put the helmet back in place, but instead found Luke's hand pulling the helmet off her head altogether. He simply put it down and looked back at her as they smiled at one another.

"We did it" Lorelai whispered, her lips not far than a few inches from his.

"Yeah, we did," Luke whispered back, closing the space between them and kissing her deeply. They both opened their mouths immediately, allowing their tongues to dance around the others. Lorelai's arms went around Luke's waist as she tried to get closer to him. His hands roamed Lorelai's back, pressing her body even tighter against his own. They pulled away from each other, panting.

"I think we should go now…" Luke started, still trying to catch his breath. "We've spent a lot of time here, and there is still dinner."

Lorelai smiled at Luke and placed one last small peck on his lips. "You're right; let's go," she said, pulling away from their embrace.

They gathered their things and headed back to Luke's truck, both smiling at the other as Lorelai laced her fingers with Luke's.

"It was fun," Lorelai admitted when they were back in his truck.

"Yeah it was," Luke smiled. He still could feel the sensation of Lorelai's body against his and her lips on his.

As if hearing Luke's thoughts Lorelai spoke. "I'm not hungry," she stated simply and looked over to him.

Luke just looked at her, confused. "What?"

"I'm not hungry at all. But I _was_ thinking about _coffee_."

"We can order you coffee," Luke said, simply not getting what Lorelai tried to tell him.

"Well, I meant _Luke's_ coffee."

"Luke's? But…" and then he understood. Luke swallowed hard looking at Lorelai, avoiding her eyes. "You _don't want_ to go to dinner?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Right," Lorelai confirmed.

"You want to go to the diner for coffee?"

"Right," she replied again and flashed him a shy smile.

"Okay," was all he said as he turned around and started driving back to Stars Hollow.

oxoxo

Luke parked in front of the diner and helped Lorelai out of the truck. Just as the door closed behind them, their arms were around each other and their lips met in a soft kiss that soon became more heated. Although normally they would have been able to be seen by everyone passing by, the darkness of the diner saved them as they frantically made their way to the stairs bumping into a few chairs and a table in the process.

Their lips never parted during this little "trip," and their tongues were slowly exploring each other mouths. At the bottom of the stairs Luke pressed Lorelai against the wall, running his hand down her shoulder, her arm, her waist. They both could feel the heat rising between them. Lorelai moaned as she felt Luke's knee between her legs. They pulled from each other for a second to catch their breath. Panting, they looked at each other and both smiled at each other's sighs, knowing the effect they had over one another.

They made their way up the stairs quickly. They stood before the door that was leading to Luke's apartment, arm wrapped around each other still kissing. Finally Lorelai pulled away slightly and looked deep into Luke 's eyes.

'_...The stage is set, fate is waiting...'_ They both thought smiling at one another, remembering their conversation from the apartment Luke wanted to rent, that one moment which led them to this place.

Luke slowly opened the door and guided Lorelai inside.

Just as he closed the door behind them, he wanted to wrap his arms back around Lorelai. She pulled away and started walking around the center of Luke's apartment.

At first Luke thought she wanted to look around just to see what had changed, but then she started to look under the table, around the sofa.

Luke just looked at her as she was frantically running around his apartment.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked finally.

She just looked up and made a face at him as if to say "duh!"

"What do you think? I'm looking for the body," she said matter-of-factly.

"Wha...what body?" Luke asked, thinking that she had lost her mind, but then he saw a smile on her face and reminded himself the rest of their conversation that afternoon. "He's not here, Lorelai," Luke informed her. "Jess is in New York."

"What?" Lorelai looked at him.

"Jess. He's in New York visiting his mother. I talked to her and convinced her to take Jess for a few days, hopefully." Just as the words came out of his mouth, he regretted what he said when he saw a smile forming on Lorelai's lips.

"Oh, so you planned all this, Mr. Danes" she said playfully, walking back to him.

"Oh, jeez. It's not like that. I..." He tried to defend himself. "I really..." He was stopped by Lorelai's finger on his lips.

"Shh…its okay," she said gazing up at him. "I'm glad it all turned out this way," she said in a low, seductive voice.

She put her hand on his strong chest. Feeling his heart beating fast, she pulled him closer to her by his sweater. Arms around each, they kissed hungrily as Lorelai tried to pull Luke's leather jacket off. Quickly pulling the rest of their clothes off of each other, they made their way to Luke's bed.

As Lorelai pushed Luke on the bed, she paused to look at it.

It wasn't Luke's tiny twin bed she knew and mocked every time she could. It was a big king size bed.

'_A bed. Luke bought a bed'_ she thought. Lost in her thought, Lorelai didn't see Luke smiling up at her, hoping that she got the meaning of this.

"Luke," she whispered, looking back at him. "Does this…" she gestured to the bed. "Does this mean...?"

"It means that there's room for more than one person," he replied and pulled her down to him.

oxoxo

Later they were lying together on Luke's huge new bed, their bodies tangled together. Luke was running his hand up and down Lorelais side as she rested one of her hands on his chest.

They met in a slow and lazy, but passionate kiss. After they pulled away Lorelai grinned even wider at him.

"So, you bought a king size bed?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh you know, Jess needed a bed, so I gave him mine and needed to buy a new one for myself. And you know…" He paused. " I work hard, and the old bed wasn't good for my back." He smirked as Lorelai hit his chest playfully. He caught her wrist and pulled her closer to him for another deep kiss.

After they parted Lorelai asked:

"So where are you taking me for our second date? The Timberland store? " She smirked, but Luke just rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, since the "Patented Luke Danes Night of Romance" is working so well, who knows?" Lorelai started to laugh and Luke had to join her. He loved her like this, knowing he had made her that happy, making him even happier. "And..." he added after a moment. "Who said there would be a second date?"

"What?" Lorelai asked shocked. " So now that you think you've got me -- possessed my body, dragged me to your new bed -- you think you don't have to try anymore? " she said, trying to act offended.

"Well, of course," he played along.

"Don't think I'm that easy mister," she said, resting her head in the crook of his arm.

"Oh you're definitely not easy," He confirmed. "It took us five years..."

"Five years," she repeated and they kissed again, soon forgetting about the world around them.

the end

* * *

A/N2: ok, this is it! I hope you like it. I really thought for long time if I should make this date that way, did you like the idea?

I know it might be confiusing to end this here, but I have to, really. I could go on, but it all wouldnt match, thats why Im mulling over the sequel, cause it would all fit that way. and I need to write more of my Scott/Lauren fic, cause there are people who bugging me to do it- yes anna its about you LOL. So if you want a sequel let me know and I may do it. Cause you know there are Gilmores, The Town and everyone to faind out.


End file.
